Items are often packaged in bags. Some bags include multiple layers that are adhered together to form a multi-layer material. The multiple layers are selected to perform specific tasks, such as to prevent oxygen from reaching items within the bag or to receive and maintain a printed graphic. In some instances, packaging devices are used to form a bag immediately prior to placing product into the newly-formed bag, or partially formed bag, which is then sealed to secure the items within the bag.
Some breakable items are packaged in bags, such as potato chips, pretzels, and other food items. These bags fail to prevent breakage of the items contained within the bags. To reduce breakage of items, the bags are often shipped in boxes containing other bags with similar contents or having contents with similar weight, using dividers, and/or employing other expensive or time consuming techniques. However, if the bags are shipped with significantly heavier items, such as a book, the contents of the bags may be destroyed or at least broken into many smaller pieces as a result of the book moving within a box during transit since the bags do little or nothing to prevent breakage of the items contained within the bags.